RC-XD
. The RC-XD ('R'emote 'C'ontrolled-E'X'''plosive '''D'evice) is a controllable killstreak in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty Online. It is also featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RC-XD is a remote-controlled car rigged with an explosive charge, and is unlocked after a 3 killstreak (2 kills with Hardline). The player can be killed while controlling it. Controls are the left analog stick for all directions of movement, and one temporary speed boost can be done by pressing L2 on PS3, LB on Xbox 360 or 4 on PC. The RC-XD can be detonated by the player at any time by pressing R1/RT/LMB, but has a time limit after which it will automatically detonate. When the time limit approaches, the RC-XD will beep repeatedly at a faster and faster rate until it explodes. The 1.06 patch brought a nerf to the RC-XD, where it had its damage and blast radius reduced in order to balance it against other killstreaks. The RC-XD moves initially faster than a player, even with Lightweight. It makes a distinctive sound when it's on the move, and can be shot by perceptive enemies and destroyed before it can kill, as it has ten health (Giving the medal 'Road Rage'). Throwing a flashbang or Nova Gas can slow or prevent movement of an enemy RC-XD. The RC-XD will trip enemy claymores and will be destroyed in the subsequent explosion. The other 3-killstreak reward is the Spy Plane, which is a reward that will help the entire team by revealing enemies' position on the radar. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance For the first time in the Call of Duty DS titles, the RC-XD is used in campaign. It is used in various missions mainly involving a Russian tank and/or transport. During the missions it is used on, it can be 'killed' resulting in a mission failure. It is depicted as a small white car as shown when the ally who gives is to the player pulls it out. The remote control seems to be a blue touch screen, unlike the simpler control used in Black Ops. National Guard Soldier RC-XD.png|A U.S. National Guard soldier using the RC-XD Call of Duty: Black Ops II The RC-XD returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It requires a scorestreak of 450 points. While it functions the same as the one used in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it handles much better than in the previous game and is noticeably slower. A recommended tactic for the RC-XD is to deploy a UAV or Orbital VSAT before using this scorestreak, this allows for enemy locations to be revealed on the map and maximizes the chances of locating an enemy. File:Aftermath Map Preview - Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Multiplayer Rcxd-BO2.jpg Call of Duty Online The RC-XD appears in the Call of Duty Online multiplayer. It is unlocked after a 3 killstreak. Trivia *The player can control the RC-XD through the "No-man's land" in Berlin Wall without it being destroyed by the turrets. *If an enemy C4 is placed on top of the RC-XD, it will immediately explode. This does not apply to friendly RC-XD's. *If the player controlling the RC-XD is affected by a flash or concussion grenade (but not destroyed) or if the RC-XD enters the range of an enemy's Jammer, the RC-XD will become slow, stop sporadically, shoot sparks and overall becomes less tractable. *If the player spawns an RC-XD while standing behind a Sentry Gun, the RC-XD will fly forward after it is spawned. *In Private Matches, it is possible to remove the timer that RC-XDs have before they have to explode. This results in unlimited RC Time. *There is some writing on the RC Controller. It reads: "RADIO CONTROL AND TRANSMITTER RC-611" *Care Packages can destroy an RC-XD if they fall on it. *It has been confirmed that the RC-XD can prevent players (friend or enemy) from taking fall damage just by jumping on top of it at the right moment. *If one is to place a claymore behind the user of the RC-XD it will not detonate until the user has detonated the RC-XD or it is destroyed. *If the player shoots an enemy RC-XD, and it is within killing range of players on its team, it can kill them, and will count as the player's kill. *When using an RC-XD during host migration, the camera will be warped back to first person and the player can see the RC-XD remote itself. *The boost function is hidden and unlisted in the Wii version of the game. It can only be used by host or in Combat Training by pressing the C button (default Wii remote and Nunchuk layout) or L (default Wii U Pro Controller layout). *If the player is killed while using it, they can still use it until it ends, similar to other player-controlled killstreak rewards. However, they will not see a Killcam. *Occasionally, the player will place the RC-XD upside down, but when the player begins to use it, it is the right way up. *There is a rare glitch where an enemy RC-XD will appear on the player's minimap in real time, and also have the icon of a Napalm Strike or Carpet Bomber instead of an RC-XD on the minimap. This is most common after an enemy has used one of these killstreaks. *If an RC-XD is set while standing on one of the moving targets in the Firing Range, the player's view of the RC-XD will turn a 180 degrees if the target the player is standing on is shot. *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the RC-XD is referred to as the "RC Bomb" by the Black Ops announcer. *The RC-XD in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance is used in a first person view. *If the player is holding a China Lake when they use the RC-XD, the crosshairs on it will be that of the China Lake's instead of the regular one. *The RC-XD in Black Ops II goes faster than the one in Black Ops. *The Guardian can not destroy the RC-XD. *The EMP Grenade will take out an RC-XD if it is hit by one. *A Bouncing Betty can destroy an RC-XD if the RC-XD is elevated enough for the Bouncing Betty to hit. Gallery RC-XD.png|RC-XD in the Prestige Edition game RC Remote.jpg|RC-XD Remote control Rcxd.jpg|An RC-XD being used by a player Killstreak RC-XD.jpg|The RC-XD in the Killstreaks Menu RC-XD_Controller.png|Another view of the remote control rc_xd_large.png|RC-XD seen on Call of Duty Elite website. RC-XD BOII.png Video left|290px ru:RC-XD Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards